All My Loving
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true.......Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

All My Loving

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter 1

"ARGGH!"

The scream echoed through the small house. Souta Higurashi cringed at his sister's outburst, he knew she was angry, and as much as the eight year old wanted to go up and see what was wrong, he knew better than to talk to her sister when she was upset like this.

Mamiko Higurashi sighed and continued on with her knitting, oblivious to her son incredulous expression set her way, "You're not going to....?" Mamiko sighed, "She needs to deal with this on her own Souta, I really can't help her with this one."

Upstairs, Kagome Higurashi screamed and punched at her innocent pillow. Her angry flamed and seemed to make the whole room heat up from a chill 40° to a steamy 70°. Hot tears filled her eyes then trailed down her face as her anger started to subside and quickly transform into a heart-broken sadness.

Kagome wiped her eyes, pointlessly though as the tears continued to fall rapidly. She dropped forward burying her face into the soft and abused pillow, letting the sobs go and rack her body. Her cell phone rang to the tone of _Every Heart _by BoA, Kagome's sobs quieted as she reached blindly for her cell before flipping it open.

"Hello?" She answered shakily.

"_Kags?" _Kagome stiffened, _INUYASHA?!?!?!?!_

"Oh, hey Inuyasha, what's up?" I prayed that this was going to be a short conversation.

"_Not much, I just called to chat," _Kagome's insides twisted as she shook her fist at the sky, _"You seemed kind of upset when we got to 6th period, is everything ok?"_

Kagome exhaled and forced a cheery sounding voice into the conversation, "Oh I was just a little tired, and by the time I got to 6th period, I was kind of sick of Miroku's perversions-"

"_Was he touching you?!" _Kagome almost laughed had it not been for the hurt that he had put her through today. "No Inuyasha, I was just sick of him messing with Sango and I just kind went into over drive by then." She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_Ok, good, so this wasn't about Kikyou......"_ Kagome's insides twisted tighter, he was so dense sometimes! Tears welled in her eyes and her throat constricted shut, "I-I hear my mom calling m-me." Kagome winced at her stutter and felt the worry come to her.

"_Kagome? Are you sure you're alright?" _Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she shook her head before murmuring a soft goodbye and then shut the phone quickly and slamming it down on the bedside table.

_Oh Inuyasha, when are you going to realized?_

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the phone in his hand in confusion. _Why did she hang up? What is going on?! _Inuyasha was startled out of his reverie when his phone rang Pretty Fly for a White Guy, he flipped open the phone. "What's up Miroku?"

"_Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha growled, "Yeah Miroku it's me, what's up?" There was a pause on the other line.

"_Can you meet me at WacDonalds?" _

Inuyasha stared at the phone incredulously, "Why? You and me never just go out for anything without the girls, what's going on?" The was a pause on the other end again, then a sigh.

"_We just need to talk."_

And with that, the line was disconnected and Inuyasha was left there, staring at his phone yet again. He growled and threw the phone at the wall, cussing as it smashed and crumbled down the wall. Inuyasha stood and slipped on his jacket as he walked out the room.

_This is one screwed up day._

* * *

Kagome sat in WacDonalds, nibbling on a small burger and some fries. She stared out the window, her mind drifting slowly, until she spotted her, the most important woman in her best friend's life, his girlfriend.

Kikyou Hamada.

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust as the sight of the scantily clad girl. She wore a bright red, skin tight tube top, a 4'' black mini skirt and bright white pumps. _Is she going out for lunch or going to a strip joint? _Then Kagome saw something that made her heart stop.

Kikyou had herself draped around a boy. And it wasn't Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha stomped his foot impatiently in the asphalt as he waited for his perverted friend to pull up. He was on the verge of calling Miroku when he saw the midnight blue Mustang pull up to the curb. Inuyasha hopped into the passenger's seat and stared at his friend, who seemed quite distressed.

"Miroku? You alright?" Miroku shook his head and plastered a phony smile on his face, "Just fine, a little tired is all, and Sango hasn't called yet." Inuyasha groaned, Miroku always overreacted when it came to Sango calling back.

Miroku hit the gas and the Mustang sped down the street, in the direction of the nearest WacDonalds. Inuyasha stared curiously at Miroku, "So what do you want to talk about? What is so important you needed to drag me from the comfort of my home?"

Miroku shook his head silently, then drove in silence for ten minutes before pulling into the parking lot of the WacDonalds. Inuyasha threw a fierce look at Miroku, "What the hell is going on?! You haven't looked at me the entire ride!"

Miroku shook his head as he looked up, meeting Inuyasha's fierce look, "I'll explain in the-" Miroku's blood ran cold as he stared at a scantily clad Kikyou enter the WacDonalds, draped over a high school senior. Inuyasha snarled, "Miroku! What the hell! You'll expla- Miroku? Whoa, dude you ok?"

All the color had left Miroku's face as he stared at the girl entering the restaurant, holding the door politely for the senior. Inuyasha spun around to spot Kikyou walking into the door. "Kikyou? What's she doing here? She hates fast food." Miroku panicked as Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out, heading to the door of the restaurant, Miroku launched out of the car, stumbling the entire way, hanging his head.

He had failed.

* * *

Kikyou smiled as Naraku Samyiosho spun her in a circle at the ordering desk (**A/N: I don't know what the counter would be called, don't judge!) **"So babe, what do you want?" She shivered as his breath teased over her ear and she looked up at the disgusting grease menu above her.

Kikyou looked at the cashier, "I'll have a Diet Coke." The cashier looked at the girl was distaste and then her eyes trailed over to Naraku, "And you sir?" Kikyou watched her boyfriend scan the menu before looking back down at the desperately trying not to blush freshman.

"I'll have a Coke and an order of large fries." The girl fumbled around at the register before declaring their price of $10.56. Naraku payed the girl and smiled as she handed them the food. The girl practically swooned.

Kikyou snorted as she stole her drink from the tray and sat down at a table, unknowingly sitting directly next to Kagome Higurashi. After giving her boyfriend a good lecture about not flirting with other girls, the boy leaned over and planted his lips on hers, earning a gasp from the girl across the aisle, who shot up like a rocket.

"You bitch!"

Kikyou ripped from Naraku and stared up at the fuming girl that stood before her. Kikyou gaped at the girl in shock before standing up herself, "What did you call me whore?" Kagome sneered, "I'm the whore huh, at least I'm not fucked up enough to go behind the back of the most caring and loving person you'll ever meet for a good time with some random bastard that you catch the eye of!"

Kikyou's eyes flared, Kagome could almost feel the heat coming from her anger. "You wouldn't dare tell Inuyasha." Kagome smirked, "There isn't any reason I shouldn't." Kikyou laughed humorlessly, "But there is, you tell Inuyasha that I have been cheating on him, he'll be heart broken, you know how madly in love he his with me."

Kagome's will shattered at the sudden realization, Inuyasha really did love Kikyou, she could see it in his eyes, this would absolutely destroy him, there was no way she could do that to her best friend, her love.......

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of distraught and loss, Kikyou smiled a sickening smile, "Now there, be a good bitch and go run along back to your pathetic little puppy, and remember," Kikyou grabbed Kagome's chin tightly and made her face her, eyes to eye, "We don't want him to find out about this."

"Too late."

* * *

Inuyasha stared in horror at what he had just saw, Kikyou had just kissed Naraku, and she acted like she was so perfect, he expected his heart to break and fall apart, but it didn't, all he felt was complete and total hatred. "Kikyou, you good for nothing cheating bitch!"

The fear in Kikyou's eyes was clear and evident, but Inuyasha did not expect her to spin around and slap Kagome in the face, sending her flying to the ground. "You little bitch! If you had just sat and ate you meal.......!" She went to throw a punch at the cowering Kagome, when she was grabbed by her forearm.

The manger held Kikyou in a vice grip and stared at her and the rest of us, "Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave this establishment and take your," he broke, "Companions with you." The man dragged her to the door, and threw her out the door, then ushering us out too.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, trying to see the girl's face, but she jumped up and ran out the door, her hand still glued to her face. Inuyasha groaned and ran out the door too, just in time to see her rip open her car door and slam it shut.

But the car made no show of moving anytime soon, Inuyasha watched Kikyou screaming at Naraku and then she slammed her car door and pouted until Naraku got in and drove away from the restaurant. Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "You need me to stay here for a ride?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, go on, go home and call Sango." Miroku stared long at his friend before nodding and walked back to his car.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and approached the still car.

* * *

Kagome sat sobbing uncontrollably in her small BMW. Her tears flowed from her red and puffy eyes like tidal waves, passing hotly over the burning flesh on her cheek. But she paid no mind to her cheek, but to what had happened in WacDonalds. She had probably broken Inuyasha's heart.

Kagome hung her head over the steering wheel, _What have I done?_

There was a knock on the passenger's window, Kagome looked up slowly, then covered her eyes with her bangs when she spotted those well known golden orbs. Against better judgment, Kagome unlocked the car door and curled up into a tighter ball as she felt him settle into the passenger's seat.

They sat there like that for what seemed like hours, before Kagome felt a hand smoothing back her hand gently as new sobs racked her body. She felt strong arms wrap around her, and she was vaguely aware of the fact that Inuyasha had transferred them to the backseat, but his arms stayed around her.

Once again, they sat in silence until Kagome's sobs quieted to small sniffles. Inuyasha then pulled back and brushed the hair from in front of her face and gasped at what he saw.

On her face was a burn mark, not a red mark that Sango usually left on Miroku's cheek, but a _burn!_ "Did she, did she actually use her miko power on you?" Kagome hung her head, but she managed a slight nod before she was held against his warm chest again.

Inuyasha's cheek rested atop of Kagome's head and he rocked her slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wish I could, I just wish I had known, I mean, I wish I could have stopped this from happening this way, I wish, that you didn't have to get hurt because I dated a bitch." Kagome giggled slightly, but then relaxed into his hold.

"It's ok, Inuyasha, I would have taken that blow any day, it was less painful than anything I've been through." Kagome froze after the last part of the sentence, Inuyasha pulled back and stared into her eyes deeply.

"What?"

* * *

Oo! Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you guys like this, but I couldn't help it, this had to be a chapter story! Maybe some reviews would help speed up the next chapter? **Rubs fingers together mischievously **Another poll I wanted to add, should I have Kagome push Inuyasha away in an attempt to tell her how he feels and then he sings to her? Or should I just have them both confess? I want to know what my fans want! Let me know and review!


	2. Chapter 2

All My Loving

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE BEATLES!**

Chapter 2

_Previously on All My Loving- "Inuyasha's cheek rested atop of Kagome's head and he rocked her slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wish I could, I just wish I had known, I mean, I wish I could have stopped this from happening this way, I wish, that you didn't have to get hurt because I dated a bitch." Kagome giggled slightly, but then relaxed into his hold._

_"It's ok, Inuyasha, I would have taken that blow any day, it was less painful than anything I've been through." Kagome froze after the last part of the sentence, Inuyasha pulled back and stared into her eyes deeply._

_"What?"_

* * *

Kagome wriggled and squirmed to get out of Inuyasha's grasp, and when she did, she looked up at Inuyasha with sad eyes, "Never mind Inuyasha," And with that, Kagome slowly slipped up into the driver's seat and buckled herself in, grasping the steering wheel tightly and then turned the key in the ignition.

Inuyasha sat in the backseat, staring at the girl in confusion and slight hurt. The entire drive was silent, until Kagome pulled up to the Takahashi estate. She unlocked the car doors and gripped the steering wheel, waiting for his exit. Inuyasha stared at the tensed girl and sighed, he exited the backseat, but came around to the rolled down driver's side window and leaned in through the window.

Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's burnt cheek, causing her eyes to fill with unwanted and desired tears. Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers and stared at her eyes, "I'm so sorry Kagome...." He pressed his hand to her cheek and smiled as hers absentmindedly pressed over his, "I'll be fine," Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes then smiled a placed another kiss on the top of her head, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Inuyasha pulled his hand from her face, his forehead from hers, and walked in the direction of his front door. Kagome felt her tears flow freely on her face as she started the car again and drove down in the direction of her house, wiping her face every five seconds.

_Why was he so intimate? So loving?_

* * *

Inuyasha snarled as he entered his room. He threw items that Kikyou had gotten him in all directions of the room, not caring where they went. Then his eyes hit the glass orb that Kagome had gotten him, he remembered when she gave it to him, her exact words.

_I want you to break this open, when you feel you are ready. When you need an answer._

He had always wondered what she meant by that, but he never broke it. Inuyasha loved looking up at the beautiful gift that he had placed on his shelf. It was a beautiful manilla colored orb, that quite well resembled a crystal ball. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed the orb, staring at it deeply. He prepared himself, but at the last minute, Inuyasha knew he couldn't.

Inuyasha's door flew up, startling the poor boy, causing him to drop the orb, and watch it shatter on the hard wood floor of his room. Inuyasha whipped his head up to see the family member that caused his blunder, but there was no one at the door. Inuyasha swore under his breath as he stared down at the precious, irreplaceable gift.

But then he noticed it, the manilla piece of paper among the broken glass, Inuyasha reached down and plucked the paper out of the wreckage and read it slowly.

Inuyasha felt something foreign sting at his eyes, he reached up and felt the wet trail on his cheek, causing him to laugh bitterly.

_Why me?  
_

* * *

Kagome threw herself onto her bed, an over load of sobs came her way. Mamiko and Souta stood outside her bedroom door, frowns of sympathy and concern etched on their faces. Kagome gasped as she tried to get a normal breath in to her system, but only cried more when she knew it wasn't happening.

"Kagome! Honey please, open the door!" Kagome could hear her mother's pleas, but made no move to fulfill them. She sat on the bed, holding the pillow close, "Inuyasha.....Inuyasha.....I-I'm s-s-so sor-ry!" Kagome gripped the pillow so tightly that her nails dug in, ripping it open.

Kagome was vaguely aware of the sound of a guitar playing, she slammed her snooze button, but the sound didn't go away, she lifted her head from the pillow and looked around her room, trying to locate the source of the sound.

_Yeah I tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Kagome's heart stopped. It was Inuyasha, and he was.......

She ran to the window with lightning speed and threw it open, sticking her head out to find Inuyasha sitting there on the stump in front of the house.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold you hand_

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes again, but then what she saw made all the sense, he had the piece of paper, the message she had put in the manilla orb for him. She had written those lyrics for her second cousin Paul in Britain for his girlfriend, and they seemed to work for Inuyasha and Kikyou. At the time.

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold you hand_

_And when I touch you_

_I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah you,got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I, feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Kagome flew out her bedroom door, quite easily startling Mamiko and Souta together, and then soared down the stairs and out the back door, coming within five meters of the singing boy.

_And I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Inuyasha strummed the last few bars then set the guitar on his knee, staring up at the tearing girl. He placed the guitar on the ground against the sacred Goshinboku, then stood and opened his arms the exact moment Kagome sprinted into him.

Her sobs racked both of them, Inuyasha's arms tightened around her and then rocked her slightly, "I'm so sorry, so sorry Kagome......" Kagome reached her arms up from behind Inuyasha and rested her palms on his back and pulled him closer, "I know, it's ok."

They sat there like that for many moments, both taking in the company of the other being with them.

Inuyasha pulled back a little and stared into the emotional girl's eyes. He smiled at the amount of love that emanated from her eyes, that practically spilled love. Inuyasha took all his courage and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden contact, then her eyes fluttered shut, and her arms slipped around his neck, and fisted her hands into his silvery locks, pulling him close. Inuyasha returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her body impossibly closer to his.

Inuyasha pushed a little further, by nibbling on Kagome's lips gently, releasing a gasp from the girl. His tongue ventured hesitantly before Kagome's returned the favor by devouring his own mouth with hers.

The both battled for dominance until both gave in for air. Kagome pulled back, her breaths coming in short pants. Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers, using his hand to cup her chin and pull her face up to look at him, what he saw startled him.

More tears.

"K-Kagome? Why are you...?" A small laugh escaped Kagome, before she wrapped her arms around him yet again and pecked him gently on the lips, "Tears of joy you big dummy. Ten years of friendship and you still don't get it!" She laughed again, pressing her face to his chest and sighed, "But that's what makes you you, and what makes me love you."

Inuyasha felt his heart race in his chest, she loved him? "What did you say?" Kagome looked up, a small trace of fear in her eyes, but she spoke with confidence, "I love you Inuyasha," She pressed her cheek to his heart, "I always have."

Inuyasha smiled brightly, scooping up the girl and spinning her in the air, laughing at the way laughter bubbled up from her throat. He put her back on her feet and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her into yet another another kiss.

They broke apart, Kagome's face flushed, and Inuyasha's bright and goofy. They both sat in each others embrace, getting ready for whatever came their way.

"I love you too."

_**OWARI**_


End file.
